


Toast

by Elennare



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At breakfast in a hotel, Sheldon runs into trouble with the toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "triangle" challenge at fan_flashworks.

"Oh, no. Oh, this is all wrong".

Leonard groaned inwardly. Already? He looked quickly around the hotel's dining room, but couldn't see anything obviously wrong, and Howard and Raj were clearly just as puzzled as he was. There was no choice.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?"

"They've cut the toast into triangles," Sheldon complained. "How am I supposed to eat that?"

"What's wrong with triangular toast?" Raj asked, taking a piece from the toast rack and buttering it.

"What's wrong… Isn't it obvious?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to enlighten us," Howard muttered.

Sheldon continued, ignoring the interruption.

"I want to have two slices of toast. How, exactly, am I supposed to determine which halves belong together?"

"So just take four halves, they're all pretty much the same," Raj answered.

"They probably put both halves next to each other, Sheldon," Leonard added, without much hope that that would solve the problem.

"Really? 'Pretty much the same'? 'Probably?' Do you apply that principle to your research, too?" Sheldon inquired acidly. "And even if you are correct, there is just as much probability of getting half of one slice, a whole slice, and half of another as there is of successfully obtaining two whole slices. It's simply not good enough."

"If you take five pieces, you're guaranteed to get two whole slices and a half".

Sheldon looked distinctly unimpressed by Raj's suggestion.

"But I don't want two and a half slices, I want two".

"Then have something else, if it bothers you that much! Just have some breakfast so we can get to the first lecture on time!" Howard snapped.

"Have something else? Don't be absurd," Sheldon replied. "No, there must be a solution to this. Perhaps if I measured the pieces, I could determine which ones belong together… Where are you going, Leonard?"

"To the kitchen, to ask for two uncut slices of toast," he sighed. Breakfast on the first day and he was already considering murder… going to conferences with Sheldon was always so much _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluealoe for pointing out some errors in the dialogue formatting :)


End file.
